Crepe Taberu?
by otakuteets
Summary: One Shot. Akashi is a crepe store owner and Kuroko is a Teiko High student in search of a new vanilla flavoured food, and it happens to be crepe.


**Author's Note: **Hello! So this my second fanfic inspired by the time when I went to eat some crepe with my friend! My imagination ran towards a adult!Akashi and a student!Kuroko and BAM! out came this fanfic. UnBeta'd so there will be errors here and there. If you spot any do give me a review! I felt weird describing a kiss scene cuz I felt like I was writing lemon rated stuff so I apologise if it comes out weird I've never written something like that though I do read them. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Ano... Excuse me..." a soft voice called out. Akashi Seijuuro's head jerked up from the notebook he had been jotting in. He looked up at the customer before him.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry. May I take your order...?" he apologised.

How could I, Akashi Seijuuro have missed him? He should have sensed a customer no matter what he was doing because he had the Emperor Eye, the eye that could predict everything a second before it happened. He gave a quick full body scan of the customer before him. He was rather small in size, like him (though he would never admit it), had pale skin that seemed to glow under the sunlight, a tuft of light blue hair that stuck up in all place, thin pale pink lips and large blue innocent orbs that stared up at him. And he was from Teiko High School, the school he went to before.

"May I have Chocolate Banana flavoured crepe please?"

"What flavour of ice cream would you prefer? Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?"

"Vanilla, please," came the polite reply.

Akashi grabbed a pair of disposable gloved and opened the tub of crepe dough. Then he begins his work. As his hands worked, he noticed the blunette staring intently at his smooth, skilful hands. Feeling slightly self conscious by his customer's unwavering stare, Akashi quickly but carefully dropped the thinly sliced strawberry and banana between the lines of whip cream. Then, he drops a scoop of vanilla ice cream between the whip cream and the slices of fruits. He sprinkles on the Hershey's chocolate syrup, folds it into a cone and wraps it with paper.

"Here you go," Akashi says, handing the crepe over to him.

"Thank you," the blue haired high school student said, tipping toe to reach for the cone. He hands over the payment and thanked him once more with a small smile. Funny, the crepe store owner mused, you would think that boy's facial muscle never worked.

The very next day, the same boy returned, and this time Akashi Seijuuro noticed him as he approached.

"You are rather strange, I don't feel anything from you," the man commented as the boy stood in front of the counter a little too tall for him.

"It's normal, since I have a weak presence," the blue haired boy said, his face registering a look of slight surprise, "I'm surprised you saw me at first glance."

"It's normal, since I'm special," Akashi smiled.

"Then I guess you remember what I ordered yesterday...?" the bluenette asked.

"Chocolate Banana flavoured crepe am I right?" Akashi replied, "You know, I don't usually see the same customers two days in a row. You shouldn't eat too much of this crepe, after all you are a basketball player aren't you?"

"Yes, but I love vanilla. This stall was recommended to me by Murasakibara-kun, so I came here. Now I'm quite hooked to it."

Akashi smiled, feeling strangely pleased by the praise. "Really though, as much as it brings me business, I would still advice against eating such unhealthy food."

The customer pouted slightly.

How cute, the store owner chuckled to himself as he reached for a disposable glove. An appetizing crepe was created with a few skillful swirls and drizzles and it was handed over to the teal headed customer.

"I guess I will be seeing you around often wouldn't I? What's your name?" Akashi asked, stalling for time for God knows why.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," came the reply as the bluenette reached for the crepe.

"Is that so? See you around then, Tet-su-ya," Akashi smirked, placing his cheek on his palm, his thin lips pronouncing each syllabus of his first name seductively. The high school boy blushed slightly, his ear turning a tinge of red, averting his eyes as he handed over the money. Then the bluenette left, waving goodbye at him.

So adorable. Then another thought came, along with feelings of resentment. I hope nobody else sees those expression, they are for me and me only.

The day after that and so on, the bluenette constantly appeared for the same order.

"Aren't you ever going to change your order?" Akashi asked, as he drizzles the chocolate syrup on.

"I like this flavour," the high school boy replied, cocking his head to the side, looking innocent.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Akashi pressed. He strangely wished that he would try his other creations, not just one of them.

"Not at all. It's your creation after all," Kuroko replied.

Akashi's hands paused for a moment as he mulled over the words. Your creation after all. Your. Mine. Akashi smiled to himself, his heart singing with joy as he resumed his folding of the cone.

"Akashi-san looks very pleased today. Was business good?"

"No, I'm pleased because you're here," came the offhanded reply.

"Eh..?"

"You heard me right, Tetsuya. Don't make me repeat myself," Akashi smirked, glancing up slightly to see his expression.

The bluenette was red to the roots of his hair, eyes darting to the side, his wrist covering his mouth as if trying to wipe the blush away.

"Akashi-san shouldn't use such terms, it can cause a misunderstanding," the monotonous voice muttered from behind his hands.

"What if I wanted it to be?" Akashi chuckled, his hand folding the wrapping.

"...I will be bringing my friends over tomorrow, see you, Akashi-san," Kuroko ignored him, making a grab for the crepe and placing the payment in his now empty hand. He quickly left, face still tinged with red.

"See you, Tetsuya," Akashi called to his back, sending another wave of red to the boy's ears and a jump of his shoulders.

He's so interesting, his reactions are too amusing.

"One Chocolate Sweet Mango Crispy crepe please!" a cheerful high pitched voice said.

"Chocolate Banana crepe for me," an all too familiar soft voice muttered.

Akashi Seijuuro looked up to the source of the girly high pitched voice. It was a pink hair girl who clung to Tetsuya's hand like a koala bear. Her hair was a shade of sakura blossom pink framing her her pale, glowing face. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, pure pink. She had an ample chest that seemed to be to huge for her uniform. She seemed to shine even brighter than Tetsuya himself. Akashi made a small noise of annoyance. He didn't like how the girl clung onto Tetsuya. It annoyed him greatly for strange reasons unknown.

Gritting his teeth, he began making their orders.

"Tetsuya, is this the friend you told me you were going to bring yesterday?" Akashi glanced up at him.

"Well, actually I wanted to bring my other basketball teammates along but it appears they are all busy with something so I could only bring Momoi-san along," came the earnest reply.

"Is that so?" Akashi muttered. So the pink haired girl is called Momoi.

"Are you two attached or something?" Akashi asked as he handed over the first crepe to the pink haired girl he had come to dislike.

"A-a-a-a-attached? T-t-to T-Tetsu-kun?! No no, Tetsu-kun and I are just friends! Thought I don't mind if you think that way!" the pink haired girl stutters, eyes glancing towards the teal headed boy, flushing .

"Momoi-san and I aren't attached," Tetsuya replied.

Momoi collapses comically, and air of despair surrounds her.

"I see," Akashi nods, feeling relieved.

"Here you go, Tetsuya," Akashi handed over the crepe a little too cheerfully.

"Thank you, Akashi-san. Momoi-san, are you okay..?" the teal headed boy asked, bending down to offer her a hand.

"See you tomorrow," Akashi waved at them as they left.

"-not my problem Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun, stop trying to wriggle your way out of this problem."

Akashi raised a fine eyebrow as he watched a tall, dark, muscular high school student messing up his regular customer's hair. A muscle in his cheek jumped. Who was this new person being so intimate with his Tetsuya? Why didn't Tetsuya notify him about his friend coming with him?

"Hello, Akashi-san."

"Mind telling me who that dark tall boy is?" Akashi seethed.

" Hah? I'm not a boy! I'm already 17!" came an indignant growl.

Akashi silenced him with a bone chilling heterochromatic glare.

"Ah, his my 'light', Aomine-kun."

"'Light'? What do you mean by light?" Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"His my partner in basketball," the teal head cocked his head to the side innocently.

"Is that so?" he snapped, feeling very very annoyed. Tetsuya flinched, taken aback by his sudden fierceness.

Partner? Did he have some sort of... attraction to him? He looked so happy with him. They were so intimate. Then Akashi paused. Why am I so annoyed? They are probably just friends. ... Am I jealous? Me, Akashi Seijuuro, jealous over this trivial thing?

"What are your orders?" Akashi asked through his teeth, trying to regain his composure.

"The usual."

"Same as Tetsu, I guess," the dark skinned boy said.

"Right," the crepe stall owner nodded, setting off to work. As he swirled the whip cream on, he couldn't help but rage within at the thought that this 'Aomine-kun' had ordered the same thing as his Tetsuya. And what was with the shortened name Tetsu?

In his silent rage, he didn't notice that the pair of cerulean orbs of the teal head had been observing him all the while.

" Here you go," Akashi muttered, handing over the crepe to the dark lanky 'Aomine-kun'.

"Aomine-kun, could you wait by that bench there?"

"Eh? Okay," Aomine replied, eager to leave the sight of the cold glare of the store owner.

"Akashi-san... You are angry," the teal head said, once Aomine sauntered off.

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Might very well speak the truth.

"Of course I'm angry, Tetsuya. You brought along that girl who obviously has a crush on you clinging onto you like a koala bear, and then today you brought along a guy whom you call your 'light' without notice, messing up your hair, acting so intimately. How do you think I feel watching you doing that, Tetsuya? I felt so immensely jealous of-" Akashi trailed off.

Ah, so he had been in love with this teal head but had subconsciously been denying it all this while. His face flushed at the enlightenment.

Akashi's eyes glanced up to search the teal head's expression. He was probably creeped out by another guy getting jealous over-

The teal head's face was glowing crimson. Even redder than his own.

"T-That makes two of us huh," he teal head blurted out, biting his lips as he realised what he said.

And that was it.

Akashi grabbed the teal head by his blazer's collar and bent down, crashing his full lips against Tetsuya's. Tetsuya's eyes widened in wonderment, before closing his eyes and tipping on his toes to get closer and savour every single bit of Akashi's lips. Akashi's tongue licked Tetsuya's lips for permission to enter and he parted his lips in reply somewhat eagerly, welcoming him. Akashi's tongue explored every inch of the cavern, earning a small pleased noise from the back of the teal head's throat. Just as Akashi was about to deepen it even further, Tetsuya pulled away, lips slightly swollen, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"S-sorry, it's just that we are in public," Tetsuya stuttered, wiping his mouth. His face was burning brighter than ever, to the tip of his ears.

"Can we... continue it some other time?" he asked shyly, eyes darting towards him and away from him.

Akashi stopped, his brain crashing as he processed his words.

"No, we won't continue it some other time. We will continue it today. I'm going to close down my store now, and then we will take a ride home to my place and we will continue far past this, Tetsuya," Akashi smiled.

"Eh?"

"That's right Tetsuya, get ready. Tell your Aomine friend to leave without you."

And he pulled down the shutters of the crepe store.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: <strong>Phew... So what do you think? Do leave reviews I welcome them and I will reply to them! :D Thinking of writing a sensei!Akashi and a student!Kuroko next...


End file.
